The present invention relates to orthodontic brackets.
Orthodontic brackets have been generally made of metal and are typically bonded directly to the teeth of a patient. It has always been important to provide a good bonding between the orthodontic bracket and the tooth. Over the years many improvements have been made to metal brackets and the adhesive used to bond the metal bracket to the teeth. As a result, the bonding of typical prior art metal brackets to the teeth has reached generally acceptable values. Aesthetic brackets have recently become popular. Typically these brackets made of a ceramic material which is much more difficult to secure directly to the teeth. In order to overcome the difficulty in obtaining a good bond with a bracket made of a single crystal alumina, a method of applying such brackets has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,538. However, such a method requires special handling and care to obtain acceptable bonding strength. The provision of undercuts within the base of the bracket has also been suggested. While the provision of such undercuts in the base has provided improved bonding strength, it does not provide the same strength as typical prior art metal brackets. In addition, certain adhesives have been found to detract from the transparent or translucent characteristic of the new aesthetic brackets.
Applicants have invented an improved orthodontic bracket and method of making such wherein improved bonding strength may be obtained without detracting from the aesthetic qualities of the bracket.